


Pursuit Of That Career Grand Slam

by mybeanieandme



Series: Nory McHoran [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), PGA - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: A whole lotta Nike Blade Collar Shirts, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Comfort Smut?, Golf, Golf Boyfriends, Green Smoothies, Light Angst, M/M, Puzzles, Rewriting of a classic and perfect song, Smut, Talk of golf, The Masters 2016, Those Rory headphones tho, ish, my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time again for the Masters and Rory's got Georgia and way too much more on his mind. </p><p>It's good he's got an honest and supportive boyfriend to keep him sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit Of That Career Grand Slam

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this anywhere or mention this to anyone around or related to the people mentioned in this fic.
> 
> This is obviously a work of fiction and is in no way meant to represent how Rory and Niall feel about one another.
> 
> It was started mid-Saturday's round when it really wasn't going Rory's way. It hasn't been beta'd or brit picked so forgive any mistakes.
> 
> This is also canon compliant to a point. Based on tweets genuinely tweeted about Rory's round of golf (being a disaster.)

 

It didn’t fit. The piece didn’t fit. It didn’t fit anywhere. The edge of the puzzle was together but the middle was mess. It was the only section of blue in the entire thing and Rory couldn’t figure it out no matter which way he turned it. He ran stiff fingers through his hair over and over until-

“FUCK,” Rory snarled, puzzle pieces scattering across the floor. The puzzle was symptomatic of a larger problem.

He’d come into it calm- the chase. The drive, it was there, but it was simmering, ready to be unleashed when the time was ready.

He wanted to blame the hype of the day. Jordan chasing his second jacket in a row and himself chasing that grand slam- twitter boasted it was the first time they’d ever been paired on a Saturday. He wanted to blame the conditions of the course. Blustering winds fought every drive, chip, and putt and the dry grass was too slick for anything to stick to.

It was called “moving day” for a reason and move he did. Sliding right out of second place contention to- wherever it was he’d landed in the ranks. He knotted all ten fingers into his hair and growled low. He was getting too worked up. He needed- something. He needed-

“Rory-,” Niall was back with a beer in each hand.

Suddenly Rory felt ashamed of himself. He was absolute rubbish at hiding his emotions and he knew he had the proclivity for acting like a brat. But this was getting out of control.

“Sorry, Ni,” Rory crossed his arms on the table and tucked his face in.

“It’s all right, Rors,” Niall stepped nimbly over a few puzzle pieces before sitting back down in his chair beside Rory’s. “There’s no way to sugar coat it- today was rough.”

“Fucking impossible,” Rory said, sound bouncing off of the table.

“I know, babe,” Rory heard a bottle clunk against the table and felt a cold hand stroke along the muscles in his back. It felt nice against the tension in his muscles, Niall’s long slender fingers.

They sat there in the quiet, with nothing but the sound of fingers against fabric and the fizzing of a slowly emptied beer bottle.

Rory turned his face to the side, looking up at a complacent Niall. He could see Niall physically stopping himself from humming.

“You can sing- it’s all right,” Rory said softly.

“I don’t have to,” Niall shook his head. “It’s just that song- stuck in my head.”

“Georgia,” Rory crooned, leaning towards Niall.

“Georgia-,” Niall picked up. “The whole day through- just an old sweet song~ keeps Georgia on my mind.” Niall’s fingers dug harder into Rory’s back. “I said- Georgia- Georgia- the course you threw-. As tough as chipping through the pines do.”

Rory’s shoulders shook as he started to chuckle.

“Other clubs just wouldn’t cut- cross-grip but I still couldn’t putt. No peaceful dreams for me! Just one more day of you,” Niall finished as Rory turned and scooped him up and into a kiss.

“You gonna put that on the next album?” Rory asked softly as he tucked his nose into Niall’s neck.

“Definitely,” Niall answered as his arms wrapped around Rory’s broad shoulders. “Gonna hafta finish the lyrics obviously but- I think it’ll go over great with the target Modest! demographic.”

Rory nuzzled in deeper, “I’m sorry I’m a mess.”

Niall chuckled lightly. “You’re not a mess. You’re frustrated. Understandably frustrated.” The ministrations across Rory’s back resumed, Niall’s blunt nails scratching up and down.

“I feel useless,” Rory continued.

Niall’s hands stopped. “You’re definitely not that,” the tone of Niall’s voice was sterner than Rory had ever heard before. “I’ll not have that kinda talk now. Eh?”

Niall’s hands brushed up Rory back, sliding to hold Rory’s face, fingers never losing contact as they went. “Maybe the problem is you’re still in your golf kit because all you did after that panel was come back and sit at this puzzle. Maybe you should shower, relax, and I’ll make you one of ‘em green smoothies you keep trying to make me drink.”

That got Niall in the very least a smile.

“That what you want?” Niall asked. “A green smoothie?”

“It does sound good actually-,” Rory confessed.

“I mean I crack open some prime Irish Guinness just for you- and it’s just sitting all lonely. So I guess I’ll have ta drink that one meself,” Niall said, reaching for the bottle and taking a swig.

“Sure you don’t want to join me in the shower?” Rory asked.

Niall raised an eyebrow at him and put on an accent. “Why, Mr. McIlroy, I do declare. What kind of boy do you take me for? Testing my southern sensibilities!”

Rory laughed outright at that. “That’s really good,” he chuckled. “I’d say definitely a Georgia accent.”

“I was going for Savannah specifically,” Niall said, taking another sip of beer.

“That one’s just- a little bit slower-,” Rory wrapped his arms low around Niall’s waist. “Just a hint sweeter.” He pressed his lips to Niall’s neck.

“Like tupelo honey?” Niall asked, breath just hitching.

“Just like tupelo honey,” Rory agreed.

“All right, all right,” Niall pulled away. “You really should shower. Wash the day off- get the funk away- both stench and mood- and come back to me. I want my boyfriend back with me.”

Rory frowned slightly. “I’m not allowed to be sulky?”

“Sulk in the shower until the sulk washes away- use that loofa they provided,” Niall suggested, tipping the neck of the beer in the direction of the bathroom.

Rory did as he was told, clicking the light on in the bathroom and shutting the door just as Niall started to whistle the bridge of the song.

The shower sort of helped. It was cathartic to watch the bubbles swirl in the drain and heat of the water was nice on his back.

Niall had showered right when they’d gotten back to the room and his clothes from the day sat neatly folded on the marble counter. It was notable, as Rory had never known Niall to ever fold his own clothes. The few times they’d stayed together it was like living in a laundry basket. The entirety of Niall’s flat was immaculate except for his bedroom.

Rory stepped out of the shower, over his own discarded clothes, to finger along the blade collar of the Nike shirt. He’d given Niall the shirt- well- he’d given Niall three of the shirts. As soon as the campaign had launched and his outfits set he’d asked for extras in Niall’s size. Nike didn’t ask any questions as to why Rory would need shirts nearly two sizes too small, just sending the box along. Niall’s face upon receiving the shirts was the best thing Rory’d ever seen.

Rory slid into a loose t-shirt and basketball shorts, realizing that he and Niall were in near identical outfits once again, he sighed.

The blender cycle ended as he opened the door. Niall had moved on from Ray Charles to something Rory didn’t recognize.

“You working on music?” Rory asked, arms reaching for Niall’s waist like a lifeline.

Niall was reaching for a glass as Rory pressed his nose to Niall’s hair.

“Maybe,” Niall said, like he himself wasn’t quite sure. “Been playing with something I can’t quite figure out.”

“You’ll work it out,” Rory told him.

“Thanks, Rors,” Niall beamed and poured him a smoothie, plucking in a straw for good measure.

“Thanks, babe,” Rory said, giving his cheek a quick peck before walking over to the puzzle.

The pieces he’d shucked to the floor had magically found their way back to the table, arranged in a color order in accordance with the box. Rory heard Niall rinse the blender under some water as he noticed- the blue piece had found its place along the edge.

“Georgia on my mind~,” Niall sang as he walked in wiping his hands on his shirt. He put his hands on his hips, eyes drinking in the way Rory’s t-shirt clung to the still-wet parts of his body.

Rory turned to him, brown eyes meeting blue. Blue like the puzzle piece.

Niall grinned and chuckled. “What is it?”

“I love you,” Rory said.

“I love you too, Rors,” Niall said and he reached his hand to hold Rory’s.

Rory moved closer to him, connecting both their hands before kissing him.

“You know it’ll be all right, right?” Niall said softly against Rory’s lips.

Rory shook his head.

“It will be,” Niall assured him. “You’re always my number one.”

“So cheesy,” Rory smiled. He ducked his face against Niall’s neck and Niall’s fingers traced through his hair as he held him, humming softly.

“Just for you,” Niall said. “And now it’s time for bed, I think.”

“I’ve just finished my smoothie,” Rory frowned.

“So you have!” Niall agreed. “But you’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Rory’s frown slipped further.

“Eh, eh,” Niall scolded. “I’m gonna brush my teeth!”

“I’ll follow you in. I’m just going to get my phone,” Rory called after Niall as he walked towards the bathroom.

“You think that’s a good idea?” Niall’s voice echoed down the short hallway.

“It’s fine!” Rory told him. “What else can they say about today?”

There was more they could say about today. _Disastrous._ Golf Channel had tweeted. Rory’s disastrous round of golf.

Rory stalked to the room, plugged his phone in and shut it in a drawer before stripping to his boxers and climbing in bed.

“What was all the commotion?” Niall frowned, toothbrush poking out of his mouth as he peeked from out of the bathroom door.

“Nothing,” Rory said.

__

Rory wouldn’t snuggle.

Niall didn’t think he was asking for much. Rory gave him the quickest peck on the lips before turning the light out and rolling over on his side without so much as a “goodnight.”

Niall attempted to wrap his arm around him but Rory pulled away. When he did it for a second time, he slipped even more dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

“All right, cut the crap,” Niall turned the light on.

“What? You’re the one who said I need to sleep,” Rory said, not turning to look at Niall, hand reaching for the string on the light.

Rory was suddenly being pulled onto his back, a wiry Niall looming above him and frowning.

“You looked at your phone,” Niall stated.

“So what if I did?” Rory wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m a grown man.”

“You’re not acting like one,” Niall shook his head.

“That’s rich coming from you,” Rory spat.

Niall sat on his waist and looked down at him. “I know you said that to make me angry so I’d let this drop until tomorrow. But you’re not getting out of this conversation, bucko.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Rory said and his eyes finally met Niall’s. Niall did look hurt and that made Rory’s heart sore. But he was too stubborn.

“What did you read? You know what it doesn’t matter,” Niall said.

“It does matter, Niall! They said it was a disaster! My round of golf was a disaster!” Rory gritted out.

“Well it was a fucking disaster, Rory! You were plus five today and you’re two over! They spun up the talk about you and Jordan too much and the course was impossible! But guess what?” Niall said.

“What?” Rory glared at him.

“It doesn’t matter! It’s over! All you can do is play tomorrow! And that’s all we have left. Is tomorrow. Tonight and tomorrow. And I don’t want to spend it with you sulking and feeling bad for yourself,” Niall’s hands found Rory’s once again and he laced their fingers. “You’re an amazing golfer, Rory. Watching you play is thrilling. I look forward to every drive- every putt- good or bad. I’m here to watch you. And you acting like this just- frustrates me.”

Guilt flashed over Rory’s face. “I’m- sorry. I didn’t mean to frustrate you,” Rory sighed heavily, head resting back against the pillow. “My head is just a mess right now.”

“Then don’t think about it,” Niall said and Rory’s face fell into a scowl. “Let me take your mind off of it.”

“What do you mean?” Rory asked.

“I want to make you feel good,” Niall kissed him softly.

“Babe-,” Rory hesitated.

“Rory- be honest- is me fucking you really going to change anything tomorrow? If your mind is buzzing your focus is shot anyway- just- I want to make you feel the way you make me feel,” Niall said and the sincerity in his voice compelled Rory to wrap his arms around him and pull him in closer.

“You want to know how you make me feel, Rors?” Niall asked and Rory nodded.

Niall kissed him then, tongue pressing against the seam of Rory’s lips until Rory let him in. The sensation made Rory shudder, and grip Niall tighter. It was a thorough kiss, giving Rory no room for doubt that Niall would do exactly what he set out to do- take his mind off of everything.

“Niall-?” Rory asked.

“Yeah, Rors?” Niall had started kissing down Rory’s neck.

“Will you talk me through it?” Rory requested and Niall beamed.

They’d only done it like this once before- that night that Rory was supposed to perform in Boston with the entire band. Niall had spent time earlier in the day opening him slowly and taking him from behind. It was awkward at first and Rory needed time to get used to it. He hadn’t come from it but Niall had gotten him there nonetheless afterwards.

“Course I will, love,” Niall said and kissed him again. It was Rory’s turn to hold him there, not wanting to lose the weight of his lips until he was sated.

“You make me feel protected,” Niall started, and he kissed along Rory’s right arm, across his pecs and down his left arm. “You scoop me up and manhandle me just the way I like. I feel small next to you- but I don’t mind it one bit.”

That made Rory smile, just a small flash of his toothiest grin- that one that Niall always brought out in him. It was more bashful than usual and Niall had to focus to apply kisses down Rory’s abs. His long slender fingers curled in the elastic of Rory’s boxers, pulling them down and off.

“You make me feel wanted,” Niall confessed, hands reaching to knead at Rory’s sides as he marked down his stomach, Rory gasped. “Not in the way of a thousand screaming fans- but in a way I’ve never felt. Like I matter to you in ways we both can’t understand- but you’re not afraid to try.”

Niall reached for the lube on the dresser, placing it beside Rory’s hip just far enough away that the cold plastic wouldn’t touch his skin.

“You make me feel unstoppable,” Niall said as he sucked marks along Rory’s thighs. “When we golf together- you’re so patient with me- you take time to help me and encourage me. I understand the pressure but I wish you’d be as kind to yourself.”

Rory opened his mouth to speak but the words were lost in a moan as Niall finally touched his cock, stroking him to full hardness.

“Kiss?” Rory asked and Niall leaned up to oblige. Rory’s hands reached for Niall’s briefs, sliding them off his hips and down as far as he could push them as their lips met over and over.

Rory’s face was warm against Niall’s skin beyond the flush heat from Niall’s deliberate body worship. Niall wondered if it was his choice words and if he should stop-

“Please-,” Rory said against his mouth.

“Yeah, love?” Niall kissed him once more.

“Keep going-.”

Niall did. He gripped Rory’s cock again, stroking maddeningly slow before reaching for the lube and slicking his fingers.

“Do you remember the first time you opened me up?” Niall asked. “How careful you were with me?” He slid a finger in and Rory moaned. “Made me feel so special- told me I was your first boy.”

“Only-,” Rory panted as Niall pressed deeper. Niall had to kiss him again, straining to reach as his finger pressed insistent.

“Only,” Niall agreed and he added a second finger. Rory cried out, back arching as his hips rolled into it.

“Make me feel so good, Rory,” Niall kissed his thigh, scissoring his fingers. “Want to make you feel that good.”

Rory’s hand reached to hold Niall’s, batting it away from his cock to lace their fingers. Niall extended his arm, squeezing Rory’s fingers as he stretch Rory open further, adding a third finger.

Rory yelped, tightening his hold of Niall’s hand.

“You’re doing so beautifully for me,” Niall told him, placing soft kisses down his heavy cock. He pressed two fingers against Rory’s prostate pulling a moan from the back of his throat.

“Niall- I’m ready-,” Rory told him, pulling his hand free of Niall’s hold to pull himself up higher on the bed and closer to the pillows.

“Yeah? Ready for me?” Niall asked, wiping his fingers on the hotel sheets before reaching for a condom.

“Yes,” Rory nodded, closing his eyes and settling back.

Niall rolled on the condom, slicked himself up, and hiked Rory’s hips on a decorative pillow before pressing in.

It was so much better than the first time- and Niall was rewarded with a deep guttural moan.

Niall pressed in to the hilt and Rory reached for his shoulders, holding tight as Niall started to rock into him.

Rory gasped in Niall’s ear, breath hot and sound high in his throat. His mouth hung open as Niall’s hips found the sweet spot to make him moan. Niall pressed his lip’s to Rory’s neck, sucking hard as he fucked in again, Rory moaning louder.

Satisfied with the mark, Niall moved to capture Rory’s lips. The kisses were soft in contrast with the sharp thrusts.

“Fuck- Niall-,” Rory panted against his lips.

“Feel good?” Niall asked and Rory nodded, head lulling to plant his against Niall’s neck as Niall increased his pace. “Just wanna make you feel good.”

“So good,” Rory breathed, gripping Niall more tightly.

Niall was close but was trying to fight it, determined to make Rory come first. He wrapped a hand around Rory’s cock and Rory threw his head back. “Niall-.”

It took only three strokes to push Rory over the edge, coming up both their chests, thighs shuddering around Niall’s hips. Niall let himself go, shooting hot into the condom as Rory tightened around him, vision swirling with the force of it.

Rory’s hands let go, arms flopping to the bed as tried to catch his breath. Niall pulled out slowly, glancing down at the mess that Rory had made between them.

“Why’re you smiling?” Rory asked, smiling himself.

“I wanted to make you feel good- and I’d say mission accomplished,” Niall grinned.

Rory laughed, draping and arm uselessly over his forehead. “I’d say definitely mission accomplished,” he agreed, eyes following Niall’s and sighing contently.

“And that’s even better,” Niall said, laying on his side beside Rory and tucking his nose into Rory’s sweaty hair.

“What is?” Rory asked.

“You relaxed- you happy-,” Niall said softly. “I just want you to be happy.”

“Mission accomplished,” Rory told him, turning his head to give Niall a kiss, mind on nothing but post orgasmic bliss and how sore he’d be tomorrow.

__

Relaxed. Sunday was relaxed. Well- it was completely full of surprises and a major upset for some- but Rory was keeping good humor even as the wind caught his ball and carried it out of where he’d intended.

Niall watched in rapt fascination, grinning along whenever Rory said something about a swing that he couldn’t hear. He didn’t need to hear to know exactly what Rory was saying. Niall would never admit it aloud but it was sometimes nice to watch Rory play an important round of golf without the pressure of contention. Plus- Rory’s final place earned him a near quarter of a million dollars and that really wasn’t anything to sneeze at.

When Rory’s round was over, the pair of them found themselves at the club restaurant with Justin Rose. Justin was trying to convince them they could start a boyband called “+1” as he and Rory were comrades in that final score. Rory and Niall laughed and then ordered another round of beers for the table.

“You two excited for your charity thing in May?” Rory asked them, dipping a fry into Niall’s tartar sauce as he’d already finished his own.

“Stoked,” Niall beamed at him, hand bouncing up and down on his knee as he refrained from touching Rory. This close he could almost see the mark he’d made on Rory’s neck the night before and thanked the heavens it was just low enough for the camera to not catch it on TV.

“It’s gonna be great,” Justin nodded. “You coming, Ror?”

Niall and Rory shared a look. Rory most likely wasn’t going to be there as he had other obligations. It was also getting harder. Harder to keep them a secret when they were together.

“You know I’d love to be. But I’m not sure. I’ve got my own charity thing the 17th so we’ll have to see,” Rory said and he let the rest of that thought be swallowed up with a sip of beer.

Justin looked between the two of them, chuckled, and polished of his last bite of fish. “You’ve got to get your managers to schedule you better.”

Niall flushed a bit and Rory let out a short laugh.

“What?” Justin asked.

“They don’t know,” Niall said, leaning both elbows on the table, crowding in closer to Justin’s space.

“What do you mean they don’t know?” Justin looked shocked.

“We’ve not told them. They don’t know,” Rory clarified, leaning back in his chair and pulling up his foot to rest on his other knee.

“How- what- how many people know then? I thought this was like an industry secret thing or something,” Justin said.

Niall laughed at that, “Industry secret?”

“You have those, right? Music’s notorious for that kinda stuff, right?” Justin supposed.

“You’re not wrong I guess,” Niall shrugged.

“Blimey,” Justin said. “Then how many people know?”

Niall and Rory looked at one another and Niall started to count on his hand. He held up his fingers.

“Four? Four whole people?” Justin was shocked. “And I’m one of them?”

Niall and Rory nodded.

“It’s a real honor,” Justin said sounding touched.

“Is it?” Rory chuckled.

“That you guys trust me? Two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves? Yeah I’d say that’s definitely an honor,” Justin confirmed.

Rory sipped his beer and Niall looked incredibly bashful but they were saved from response by the waitress bringing the check.

“All right, which one of you is treating me to lunch?” Niall asked as casual as you’d like.

“Hey, now,” Rory chided. “Pretty sure you’re the wealthy one here.”

“Oh, sure,” Niall nodded with an eye roll. “Mr. $150 million dollar Nike contract.”

“You promised you’d never bring that up,” Rory frowned, looking genuinely betrayed.

“I’m literally sitting in it-,” Niall gestured to his shirt. His expression was soft and playful, a bit challenging.

Rory sighed heavily.

“This and those headphones,” Justin said. “Looks like you’re the sugar daddy now, McIlroy.”

“That’s right,” Niall nodded, adjusting his sunglasses as his grin consumed his face.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Rory said.

“Don’t I know it,” Niall agreed.

“You two are such an old married couple,” Justin laughed.

“Oi!” Rory and Niall said.

**Author's Note:**

> To the S.S. Nory Crew. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
